


ladder to heaven

by sylvenon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Flowers, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Touchy-Feely, Wedding Planning, Wedding Rings, a little crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvenon/pseuds/sylvenon
Summary: Lily of the Valley. Stephanotis. Pretty. Pure. Perfect.Just like Daichi.





	ladder to heaven

"Daichan." He rolled over, the sunlight from the window soft, but bright. 

"Yeah?" He mumbled, smiling softly. He missed the squeal from his fiance, as the other embraced him in strong arms. "Yuuji. You're crushing me." He mumbled but was content in the strong arms. Yuuji laughed and nuzzled into Daichi's hair. 

"We have to meet the planner today." 

"I've heard the meetings are horrible." 

"Meh. I know her." 

* * *

"Yuuji! Long time no see." The woman stands to greet them and is just as tall as Yuuji. 

"Miki-chan!" He hugged the woman and she wrapped her arms around him in return. 

"This the lucky man?" She asked, sizing up Daichi. 

"Yep! This is Daichi. Daichi, meet Itoyama Miki. She went to high school with me. Also played volleyball." She smiled and sat down, the two men following her lead. 

"So what kind of wedding are you looking at? Simple? Complex? Fun? Formal?" She asked, laying a large binder in front of them. "Past weddings I planned." They flipped through it, but Daichi knew exactly what he wanted. 

"What's your experience with fairy lights?" The smile he received from Miki told him everything.

* * *

He wouldn't say it was perfect. But it was the closest thing to it. "Miki, you are a genius." He said, staring at the venue. 

"I have my perks." 

"If I wasn't getting married today, I'd kiss you." 

"Lucky for Yuuji, then. You wouldn't be able to stop if you started." Daichi laughed and hugged Miki. "Hey. Anything for you. You are the one thing I've seen make Yuuji this happy. Not even volleyball has him like that." She gestures to Yuuji, who is currently talking to some friends. "He told me he would do anything to see you smile and if that isn't devotion, then I'm clearly blind," Miki said, hands on her hips. "you have a good thing here, Daichi. I'm happy for you." Daichi smiled then looked at Yuuji. 

"And I'm the happiest man in the world."

* * *

I don't know everybody here, but that's a-okay." Miki said into the microphone, drawing laughs and attention from everybody. "I know the grooms and that's enough to get me free beer, so yay!" Laughs. "Anyways. That's not why I'm up here. You rarely see a wedding planner at the wedding they planned, but this is by far, the best wedding I have planned. And it's for a friend, so it made me happier to do this." She paused, staring at everybody before gesturing to the bouquet in her hand, as she had caught it earlier. "Lily of the Valley. Happiness. Sweetness. Purity. Stephanotis. Happiness in marriage. Lilacs. Emotions of love. I choose these flowers, not just for their looks, but for their meanings." She stopped and wiped a hand across her face, hiding tears. "And I hope that my best friend will cherish the love he has gotten, for the rest of his life, because I am not planning another wedding for either of you!" She laughed, trying to draw attention from her tears. "And because you deserve each other. You're both strong and stubborn. You laugh at my stupid jokes. You stroke my ego. All in all, you are perfect friends. And perfect for each other." She raised her glass. "A toast. To Yuuji and Daichi. I hope and pray, you will always be together." 

 

 

 


End file.
